Amelie Bayer
Amelie Bayer is one of the main Cures of Flower Maiden Pretty Cure!. Amelie is a hyperactive young girl, who loves flowers. In fact, her family owns a flower shop. She often helps out and knows very much about them. Her favorite flower is the blue rose. Her alter ego is and her theme colors are light blue and white. She is represented by diamonds. She can change into two alternate forms, and . Amelie likes to say General Information Appearance Amelie has brown hair, that is styled into a ponytail, and blue eyes. She wears a light blue T-shirt with a dark blue top underneath. She wears a white belt with a grey, diamond shaped nuckle. Amelie wears a black jeans and brown ankle boots. Cure Raute has blonde hair, styled into braids. Her eyes are light blue. Cure Raute wears a white Dirndl that consists of a black bodice, a white blouse and a blue apron. She wears white shoes and wears her Love PreBrace on her left arm. Cure Raute wears some diamond-shaped earrings. Relationships Family *'Leona Bayer' - Leona is Amelie's mother. *'Benno Bayer' - Benno is Amelie's father. Friends *'Bettina Bauer' - Bettina is a good friend of Amelie. Amelie sometimes calls her "Buffy". *'Claudia Gunther' - Claudia is one of Amelie's classmates, who is also one of her Pretty Cure partners. *'Franziska Haas' - Franziska is one of Amelie's classmates, who is also one of her Pretty Cure partners. *'Jessika Mayer' - Amelie met Jessika, when she moved to Munich. The both became really good friends. Etymology - The name Bayer comes from German Bayern, "Bavaria", referring to person from Bavariahttp://surnames.behindthename.com/name/bayer. It's also a reference to the fact that Flower Maiden Pretty Cure! is set in Bavaria. - Amelie is the German variant of Ameliahttp://www.behindthename.com/name/amelie - Raute is the German word for "diamond". Her Pretty Cure alter ego is based on the White-And-Blue Inescutcheon (Herzschild = "Heart Shield") of the coat of arms of Bavariahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coat_of_arms_of_Bavaria. Pretty Cure Cure Raute is Amelie's Pretty Cure alter ego. She is represented by blue diamonds. She transforms by saying Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!. She uses a PreChanMirror to transfom. Ice Cream Ballad thumb|70px|left is one of the form changes, Cure Raute can use. In this form, she wears her hair opened. She wears a vanilla colored dress with a yellow underskirt and a pink belt with a heart shaped buckle. She wears light blue gloves, while her right glove is longer than her left. She wears light green shoes. For her attack, she is able to summon a blue harp. She can use the attack . Pudding Symphony thumb|70px|left is one of the form changes, Cure Raute can use. In this form, her hair is styled into a high ponytail, help up by a blue headband with a blue and a white diamond. She wears a short, orange ball Gown, yellow/white gloves and dark red shoes. Like in her Ice Cream Ballad form, she can summon a harp to use her main attack as Pudding Symphony. She can use the attack . Lovely Gingerbread Jingle Bells Innocent Cure Raute is Cure Raute's upgraded form. In this form, she wears a white dress with a white jacket over it. The jacket is closed with the golden heart brooch. She is wearing a blue belt with a golden button on it. She wears white gloves and white boots with blue ribbons. Her hair is tied into a braid, hodl by a white ribbon. She has light blue wings that look like a big ribbon. Attacks - Cure Raute's solo finisher. She needs her LovePreBrace for it. * - Ice Cream Ballad's main attack with the LovePreBrace. * - Pudding Symphony's main attack with the LovePreBrace. - Sub Attacks= * - Cure Raute's first sub attack with the LovePreBrace. * - Cure Raute's second sub attack with the LovePreBrace. }} Transformation "Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!" - Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change! is the official transformation phrase used by Amelie Bayer in Flower Maiden Pretty Cure!. Quotes Trivia *Amelie's German voice actor was actually planned to be Antje von der Ahe, but was then changed to Lina von der Ahe, Antje's daugther. *Cure Raute is the first Cures, who doesn't wear gloves or bracelets. *Like the other four Cures of Flower Maiden Pretty Cure!, Cure Raute has her casual hair and eye color, in her Lovely Gingerbread Jingle Bells form. Gallery Amelie.png Ameliesummer.png|Amelie's summer profile CureRaute.png|Cure Raute's profile picture IceCreamBallad.png|Ice Cream Ballad's profile PuddingSy.png|Pudding Symphony's Profile InnocentRaute.png|Innocent Cure Raute Screenshots RauteTransform.png RauteDiamond.png|Cure Raute draws a diamond References Category:Lead Cure Category:Pretty Cures Category:Flower Maiden Pretty Cure! Category:Flower Maiden Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:FairySina Category:Light Blue Cures Category:White Cures